A Taste of Her Sweetness
by shiki94
Summary: All Karlee did was answer a fan's question at New York Comic Con about who's her favorite person that she's given her trademark move to. She didn't count on the person she chose surprising her after the panel. CatrinaxIvelisse FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read. Rated T for scenes of a flirty nature, romantic moments, and slightly suggestive scenes. *Real names are used.*


***opens cage that contains plot bunny for this one-shot, and sets it free* Run. Be free, my plot bunny! *coughs* OK, that's another Catrina and Ivelisse one-shot out there.**

 **Now, I feel the need to somewhat explain this one-shot a bit. Over the weekend (Saturday, to be exact), there was a marathon on TV of episodes of Lucha Underground that were picked by fans as being some of the best (and the episodes chosen were all fantastic picks), one of said episodes being the first part of the first Ultima Lucha. Long story short: I saw Catrina giving Ivelisse her trademark Lick of Death after the match, and it was something that got my shipper gears for these two spinning; couple in the fact that I was sent notes from a comic con panel Catrina and Ivelisse were a part of, with one of said notes being Catrina saying that Ivelisee was her favorite person that she's given the Lick to, and I just had to write something with them together in it. ^^, Now, I would've let the pervy part of my brain take over with this, but...I just decided to keep it fairly vanilla for now (besides, there's always the future for me to write more Catrina/Ivelisse hotness ;3). So, I hope this is something that a lot of you brave readers decide to give a chance. And, to those that give it a read, I hope you enjoy it. =)  
**

 **(Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used and mentioned in this fic, nor do I own the quotes from the comic con panel they were a part of. They are the property of themselves and the other promotions (mostly in the case of Ivelisse) they wrestle for. I only own the ideas going into this.)**

 **(A couple of final notes. I'm writing this out of kayfabe (or whatever you'd call the characters everyone on LU has), so Catrina is Karlee and Ivelisse is...well...Ivelisse. So, yeah, real names are used in this.)**

It still seemed like a rather odd question for Karlee Perez to get asked by a fan at the New York Comic Con panel.

 _"Out of everyone you've given the Lick of Death to, whose face tastes the best?"_

Even more odd was the response that she gave to that fan.

 _"I don't know. How about I come down there and I taste yours?" Karlee smirked, getting a varied reaction from laughs to whoops from both the crowd and her fellow Lucha Underground panel members. "Actually, if I had to choose from everyone that's gotten my Lick, it'd easily be Ivelisse that tastes the best," Karlee responded as she grinned and looked over to a slightly blushing Ivelisse._

Looking back on that question and her answer to it now, Karlee wouldn't exactly say that she felt embarrassed about it. It was more...she felt a bit bad now for how her response made Ivelisse feel. While Ivelisse wasn't exactly one that was known for getting flustered about stuff, it still surprised Karlee quite a bit to see the Puerto Rican look embarrassed about what she said. _'Maybe I should find Ivey and apologize. That_ was _a pretty weird question I got asked, and...my answer wasn't any better. No wonder she looked so freaked out,'_ Karlee thought. The Latina had all but turned on her heel before almost bumping into the very person she was going to set out and look for. Looking down at the shorter woman, Karlee said "Whoops! Sorry, Ivey. Didn't see you there."

Collecting herself as she looked up at the Latina, Ivelisse waved off Karlee's apology. "Don't worry, Karls. It's okay. I should've been paying attetion to wear I was walking."

"You seemed almost distracted by something. Everything okay?" Karlee asked, even though she had a faint idea of what was probably on Ivelisse's mind.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. I was just gonna head out and get something to eat, maybe head back to my place, I'm not sure yet," Ivelisse shrugged.

"Oh. OK. Well, have fun with all of that," Karlee said with the shorter woman walking away. Before Ivelisse could have the chance to leave, Karlee said "Ivey, wait."

Turning back to look at the taller woman, Ivelisse asked "Hmm? What is it, Karlee? What's up?"

"I, uh..." Karlee scratched the back of her head before saying "I was actually going to try to look for you because...I wanted to apologize for what I said during the panel."

"What do you mean?" Ivelisse asked. Realizing what the Latina might've been getting at, Ivelisse said " _Oh!_ You're talking about the Lick of Death stuff. Don't worry about it. It's no big deal."

"You sure?" Karlee cocked an eyebrow at the Puerto Rican. "You seemed pretty weirded out when I said what I did."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Ivelisse waved off what the taller woman's apology. "It's gonna take more than you saying I'm your favorite person to lick to get to me."

Taking note of Ivelisse's body language-from the way she was waving her hand around to the almost nervous smile on her face-an idea suddenly popped into Karlee's head. Smirking as she lapsed a bit into her role of Catrina, Karlee leaned in a bit close to Ivelisse. "Oh, really? Well, tell me. What's up with that look on your face?"

"Look? What look? There's no weird look on my face," Ivelisse laughed a bit nervously as she tried to step away from Karlee, only to find that her path was being blocked again.

"I don't believe that. This cute blush on your face would say otherwise," Karlee lightly traced a finger around the blush on one of Ivelisse's cheeks. Seeing Ivelisse turn away a bit, Karlee felt her smirk grow a bit more. "Come on, Ivey. You can talk to me. I'm not going to bite you."

She had already felt an uncomfortable warmth spreading over her face, so hearing Karlee say this had Ivelisse feeling like her whole body was on fire. Finally managing to find her voice a bit, Ivelisse got out "Well... What if I...what if I...didn't entirely mind what you said about me? What if I...actually liked the sound of it?"

Karlee wasn't exactly expecting to hear something like this, so to hear Ivelisse say what she said definitely surprised the Latina. "Ivey, are you...are you serious?"

"Well, weirdly...yeah. Look, I know to most people your Lick of Death may look gross, but...I don't know it actually _felt good_ when you did it to me. And, I was wondering if...if..." Ivelisse trailed off as she tried to figure out how to best frame what she was going to say.

"Wondering if what, Ivey?" Karlee asked. She didn't have to wait much longer for her answer as, the next thing she knew, she saw Ivelisse spin around in a blur of dark brown and red hair and felt the shorter woman's lips press against hers. This kiss was definitely something that surprised her at first, but the longer she had her lips against Ivelisse's, the more Karlee liked the feel of them; if she could say anything else, she even liked the faint sweet taste that seemed to linger on them. Wanting to get even more of a taste, Karlee ran her tongue along Ivelisse's bottom lip and was rewarded with both a taste of strawberries and Ivelisse gasping before pulling away. Breathing a bit heavily, Karlee pulled back herself and said "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for that-"

"No, no. You don't have to apologize, Karls. It was me that started the kiss, so I think it should be me that apologizes," Ivelisse turned away as her blush seemed to spread even further across her face. "Although, if I can say anything... You taste pretty sweet yourself."

Feeling a bit of warmth starting to spread across her own face, Karlee let out a laugh. "Coming from the one with the strawberry lips, I'll take that as a compliment."

Laughing a bit herself, Ivelisse turned to look at Karlee. "That was just some strawberry lip balm I got from my friend Amber. It actually does taste pretty sweet."

"I'd say it does," Karlee said. Biting her lip a bit, Karlee lowly said "Almost makes me want another taste."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy now, Karls. Don't get too eager," Ivelisse laughed a bit. Leaning in so that she was near Karlee's ear, Ivelisse whispered "Besides. I figured me and you could spend some time together after all of this. Maybe spend some time together, and you can get a taste of me being sweet in another way."

Feeling a slight shiver run up her spine, Karlee couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as a laugh escaped her. Taking hold of one of Ivelisse's hands, Karlee leaned in and planted another kiss on the shorter woman's lips before saying "I'd like that, Ivey. I'd like that a lot."

Karlee's hand still holding Ivelisse's, the pair walked off as they talked about possible stuff they could do after they left the building. It still felt fairly surprising to Karlee that the only reason why she and Ivelisse were together now was because of one off-handed remark about her signature move; but, as she walked with Ivelisse now, she felt better about making it as she could feel what felt like the beginnings of a pretty sweet relationship growing between her and Ivelisse.

 **Maybe I'm shooting myself in the foot a bit with how I ended this (since it seems like I'm sorta starting a new story), but I feel it was a pretty good ending and place for me to stop. Now, I hope that everyone that gave this a chance liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this as it was another chance for me to experiment with a new ship of mine, so I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out. Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this. So, until next time and my next update(s), don't forget to R &R please. =) *waves* Laters!**


End file.
